Meteora
by Final Authority
Summary: Hitaus, a series of songfics to Linkin Park's Meteora Feirce Deity has taken over Link's body in exchange for helping him beat Majora's Mask. With his new body Feirce has decided to kill Zelda. He finds himself falling in love with the Princess however he
1. 01 Foreword

A/N Hi! I love Linkin Park they're awesome. So while I was listening to my copy of Meteora the other day I decided I wanted to do a series of songfics with a plotline. This chapter while be without the songfic part since the Foreword has no words but I'm doing a double update so enjoy! BTW this is seven years after Majora's Mask so Link is seventeen.

01. Foreword

Link was in his house in the Kokiri forest lying on his bed. The rain poured outside so it was hard for him to get to sleep. He sighed rather bored. He wanted an adventure but never bargained for what came next… As he sat on his bed he glanced at the masks that hung on his wall. These were his special transformation masks. There was a Deku Scrub, Zora and a Goron. Link's heart skipped a beat. But where was his other mask? He spotted it in the middle of the floor. The Fierce Deity's Mask. As he stared at it a voice called to him. _Come to me…_it said in an almost inaudible whisper. He got up and began walking towards it as if under a spell. He had the sudden urge to put it on. The voice kept calling his name and clouding his thoughts. Link found himself placing the mask on his face. _You summoned me to help you once…_said the voice getting louder and louder _now you can help me… _Link felt the mask tighten on his face. He desperately tried to pull it off but nothing worked. "Damn!" he yelled loudly as the transformation took place. In a glow of light Link was there no more. Fierce Deity stood up and examined his body.

"It's time to repay your debt Link…this body is now mine…" He grinned and looked outside. The rain had stopped. "Now!" said Fierce Deity softly. "I can live again…"


	2. 02 Don't Stay

A/N Hi! Just wanted to let you know I don't own Linkin Park or Legend of Zelda. Oh and I got the Lyrics from this site so thanks!

02. Don't Stay

Link awoke to find him self in a world of darkness. Bonds of pure light held him to and invisible wall. _What happened? _He thought looking up. Fierce Deity stood before him. "Where…where are we?" Link asked. The Deity smiled.

"Your mind… or rather now my mind…you see this body is now mine. I helped you and now you're repaying me…

**_Sometimes I_**

_**Need to remember just to breathe**_

_**Sometimes I**_

_**Need you to stay away from me**_

Link was in shock. His body?! "Get out!" Link snarled. "You never helped me…" Fierce smiled.

"You used my mask to beat Majora's Mask about seven years ago remember?" Link was silent. He didn't know about the price. He had to use the mask! He had no choice! So this is the thanks he gets for saving Termania? Did he really owe his body to this thing? _No it can't be! _He thought.

_**Sometimes I'm**_

_**In disbelief I didn't know**_

_**Somehow I**_

_**Need you to go**_

He had loved this mask. It made him powerful! He used sometimes after but he never thought there was a price. He wanted to use it for good! Not this!

_**Sometimes I**_

_**Feel like I trusted you too well**_

Link wanted to scream. This was it! He messed up! No telling what he wanted to do with his body! He may kill, steal, whatever! It would be his entire fault for using it!

_**Sometimes I**_

**_Just feel like screaming at myself _**

_Would it be my fault?_ He thought trying to comfort himself. _I-I didn't know! _

_**Sometimes I'm **_

**_In disbelief I didn't know_**

Fierce watched him happy to see the worried look on the boy's face. It was entertaining for him. _Oh what must he be thinking? That he messed up? Hehehe let him be in pain. _thought Fierce Deity a slight smile forming across his face.Link looked up at the Deity wishing he would stop staring. He just wanted…to be alone…

_**Somehow I**_

**_Need to be alone_**

"You bastard… leave my mind…" Fierce Deity smiled ever wider.

"You mean _my_ mind…" he corrected.

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

"Give me my body back and don't stay! Leave! I won't let you do this!" Fierce looked at his fingernails acting uninterested.

"Be real kid, why would I do that?" He admired the boys' spirit but he had no intention of giving up this body.

_**What you were changing me into**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**Take all your faithlessness with you**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

_**Don't Stay**_

"I don't need to talk to you anymore…" said Fierce looking up. "I could banish you from this body but…it's much more fun to watch you cry out in pain while I kill Princess Zelda…" Link stared in disbelief.

"You wouldn't!"

_**I don't need you anymore**_

_**I don't want to be ignored**_

_**I don't need one more day**_

_**Of you wasting me away**_

Fierce smiled. "Wanna bet?"

**_With no apologies _**

A/N Thank ya guys for reviewing!


	3. 03 Somewhere I Belong

A/N Hi! Thank you for the reviews so far! Ok Here's the next chapter!

03. Somewhere I belong

Fierce Deity woke up. It was early in the morning and the sun was rising. _Was it a dream…?_

_**When this began**_

_**I had nothing to say**_

_**And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

_**I was confused.**_

He sat confused. He looked at his hands and stood up smiling. _No this is real…_He remembered being like Link. Alone in his mind…only to watch what was happening…for seven years he stayed dormant…until today…

_**And I let it all out to find/ That I'm**_

_**Not the only person with these things in mind**_

_**Inside of me**_

**_Inside of me…_he smiled. _Now Link can feel the pain. _**

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Just stuck/Hollow and alone**_

Fierce Deity began to contemplate what to do now._ Am I really going to kill the Princess? Is this fair to Link? The kid didn't do anything to me…he has a whole life to live, he's only 17! Am I really going to destroy what he loves?!_ A grin formed across his face. _Why not?_

_**And the fault is my own**_

_It's my fault I was sealed in the mask…_

_**And the fault is my own**_

…_and now it's his fault for awakening me. _Fierce Deity walked outside and looked around. This was his chance! Ignoring his pervious thoughts he climbed down the ladder. The sun had fully risen but the Kokiri did not come outside. The watched him from their homes with nervous eyes.

_**I want to heal  
I want to feel**_

He stopped and looked around. He had an urge to restart. He wished he had never been sealed in the mask. He wished he had never committed that crime in the first place…but now…he was free? _This is amazing!_ He looked up into the sun and marveled at its beauty. He felt the warmth on his face. Something he hadn't felt in a while…

_**What I thought was never real**_

He grinned and walked out. _To the castle I suppose…_ he thought easily finding the exit to the forest. _I will kill the Princess. I want my revenge on the Goddesses. They sealed me in the mask and Zelda is a sage. She borrows their power. I will destroy her and gain the goddesses power. Then I'll destroy them with it…perhaps the more sages I kill the more power I gain. Zelda is the strongest though so I'll take her down first…_

_**I want to let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**Erase all the pain 'til it's gone**_

_**I want to heal**_

_**I want to feel**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I want to find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I Belong  
**_  
He stopped once he got into the field. _Then what? I'll get my revenge but what do I do next? Where do I belong? Anywhere?_

_**And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**_

_**I was confused**_

He was confused that he asked himself such a question but it was true. _Then what?_

_**Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's**_

_**Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**So what am I**_

_**This is stupid. Even if I don't kill the Princess I still won't fit in…**_

_**What do I have but negativity**_

_**'Cause I can't justify the**_

_**Way everyone is looking at me**_

He continued to walk. After a night without sleeping he reached the Hyrule Market Town. Heads turned to stare at him as he walked through. _Most likely my clothes…_ he thought trying to comfort himself. _Not many people walk in this town with a hat and tunic…well scratch that there's Link and he's rather accepted. Maybe it's the sword…the amour…the markings on my face…wait why do I care? I'll kill them all anyway…_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own**_

_**The fault is my own**_

He walked past the town up to the castle's gates. Many people were passing through the gates after shortly talking to a spear wielding soldier who was guarding the gate. The soldier saw him and raised his hand to stop him as the gates closed. "What business do you have here?" Fierce Deity blinked.

"I want to go to the castle obviously…" The soldier sighed.

"Yes but why? I suppose you want to become Zelda's bodyguard right? Word has it that Zelda's current bodyguard Link is missing."

"Really…" said Fierce Deity trying to act surprised.

"Yep word spread from the Kokiri forest last night that someone else was seen leaving from Link's house but it wasn't Link."

"How'd word get here from last night?"

"Well the Kokiris had seen the man leaving and went to check on Link to find him gone. They told the Deku Tree who told this giant owl who told the Princess!" _Gossip goes fast around here…_ thought the Deity with a silent chuckle.

"Anyway yes I'm here to try to become Zelda's bodyguard…" The soldier raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well the King will have to pick you over the other men…" He stamped his spear into the ground and the gates opened. "Good luck."

_**I will never know**_

_**Myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel**_

_**Anything else until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be**_

_**Anything 'til I break away from me**_

_**And I will break away**_

_**I'll find myself today**_

Fierce Deity smiled and walked through the gates and followed the path to the castle doors. The soldiers standing guard opened the doors for him. The King and Princess Zelda sat on their thrones with a line of men before them. They would tell the King and Queen there names and why there qualified for this position. The Deity froze a minute. _My - my name? I had a name once but I have forgotten it over the years. I must find a name for myself… but what?_ _It must be natural…_He poked a man in the shoulder. "Excuse me but what is your name?" Fierce asked.

"Adrian."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yes…"

"I don't like your name…" Fierce commented turning away. The man looked perplexed but decided to not ask. Fierce Deity turned to a boy about the age of 15 who stood near him. "What's your name?"

"Rinku mister."

"Rinku…I like that…" said Fierce turning back around. _Rinku will be my name…_It was almost Rinku's (Fierce Deity's) turn. He smiled confidently as he took several steps closer to the throne. Only a few more men to go…

_**I want to heal**_

_**I want to feel like I'm**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

Rinku continued to smile knowing that if he got this job he'll be trusted with the Princess's safety. _Then I can kill her._ He previous thought popped into his mind. _Then I'll find…somewhere I belong…_

A/N Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Sorry if some of the passages are a bit long. I have to still relate to the song and get him somewhere in the story at the same time. And if any dudes out there are named Adrian and reading this fic. I'm sorry. I love the name Adrian and include it in most of my fan fics. So please R&R. Chappie 4 will be up shortly.


End file.
